Sia World War: Apolcalypse
by Tina Vainamoinen
Summary: World War III is slowly destroying the world...and nations. Pain and misery combine and torture everyone. This is no hope; welcome to the apocalypse. (Warning: Death and violence)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the songs used (will be named later).**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_I've gotta fight today, to live another day._  
_Speakin' my mind today (my voice will be heard today)._  
_I've gotta make a stand._  
_But I am just a man (I'm not superhuman)._  
_My voice will be heard today._

_It's just another war._  
_Just another family torn (my voice will be heard today)._  
_It's just another kill._  
_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves._

It was bound to happen. With tensions high between governments, World War III was inevitable. But it was worse than the other two. With advanced technology, and great planning, it was much worse. This was especially bad for the personifications of the world itself. Friends were being forced apart, forced to fight each other. Even those that had been friends for centuries without much problems. It was heartbreaking to them.

Bombs, nuclear or not, dropped just about everywhere. Like deadly, firey rain. Even in countries that didn't want to take part in the war, this was a way to force them. Pain and misery was known throughout the globe. Horrible things to combine.

From then it got worse. Entire coastlines were blown off, causing flooding inland. A new techology caused earthquakes and other natural disasters. At that rate, nations quickly began to crumble and fall.

_Now the dark begins to rise._  
_Save your breath, it's far from over._  
_Leave the lost and dead behind._  
_Now's your chance to run for cover._

_I don't want to change the world._  
_I just want to leave it colder._  
_Light the fuse, and burn it up._  
_Take the path that leads to nowhere._

The Italy brothers were one of first to go. Romano dying soon after flooding and volcanic eruptions forced his remaining citizens to head north. Water and lava could be seen greedily devouring the southern half of Italy. North Italy followed his brother not even a week later. Avalanches from the Alps and bombs were more than enough to make his weak body succumb to war.

The loss was felt by the other nations, as they realized just how dire the situation was. It appeared though, that their bosses barely casted a sorry glance at the lost European nation. After that, the death toll simply continued on as war went on.

_It's a brand new day._  
_Yeah the sun is high._  
_All the angels sing._  
_Because you're gonna die._

_Go ahead and laugh._  
_Yeah, I'm a funny guy._  
_Tell everyone goodbye._  
_It's a brand new day._

Some nations decided to handle it their own way. Convincing themselves that those they were pitted-up against deserved it. They failed to realize the rising insanity in their minds. Something that would lead to disaster for themselves.

Denmark happened to be rivaled with Finland. Though it was better than fighting Norway, he still didn't like the idea of it. But then he began thinking. Finland had betrayed him in the past, so maybe it was Denmark's time to return the favor. As he convinced himself of this more and more, Denmark began thinking about ways to destroy the violet-eyed country. In his mind-set, Finland was no longer worthy of living. Maybe that went for a few others as well.

However, the amount of focus on one nation left him open for attack by another. And that was exactly what Norway knew.

_Wake me up, wake me up inside._  
_I can't wake up, wake me up inside._  
_Save me._  
_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_Wake me up, bid my blood to run._  
_I can't wake up, before I come undone._  
_Save me._  
_Save me from the nothing I've become._

Japan was being battered worse than ever. With certain technologies working, typhoons and tsunamis were becoming more common. There was barely time to prepare for attacks, whether making one or defending from one. The ships and planes became dented and destroyed from flying debris, making them unusable. The country himself became too sick and frail to even move much.

Tired and bruised, he would slip in and out of consciousness. Until eventually, he did not wake. His body went cold and limp. Just as the government gave up and shut down completely.

_Put to rest what you thought of me._  
_While I clean this slate, with the hands of uncertainty._  
_So let mercy come, and wash away._

_What I've done._  
_I've faced myself._  
_To cross out what I've become._  
_Erase myself._  
_And let go of what I've done._

For the second time in history, America was fighting England. Though America had the superior army, England was great at strategy. It was like pitting a wolf against a lion. Their allies fought amongst each other just as well. With each hit, both nations were weakened further. This was true for the entire world. Decades spent waging war, now seemed like it was for no reason. Yet, it continued.

Imagine the surprise of realizing that only three countries still remained. All the rest had shut down permanently, their citizens either gone or without hope. If there was time for making a new one, the map would be unrecognizable. Most of Europe was flooded, Eurasia and Asia was in ruins, and the Americas had had their coasts blown so many times that they were miniatures of their former selves.

Finally, the war had stopped one day. But it was not anything to rejoice about. By now, all governments were gone. The Earth was hurt and practically destroyed. And all the personifications of the world had died. There was nothing left but miserable humans, ready to give up.

_If everyone cared, and nobody cried._  
_If everyone loved, and nobody lied._  
_If everyone shared, and swallowed their pride._  
_Then we'd see the day... when nobody died._

_And I'm singing._  
_Amen, I... Amen, I..._  
_Amen, I... Amen, I..._  
_Amen, I... I'm alive._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: This is something one of my best (female) friends suggested. Sorry if it sucks... TT^TT**

**Songs Used (In Order):**

**_"I Need A Hero"_ by Skillet.**

**_"I Will Not Bow"_ by Breaking Benjamin.**

**_"Brand New Day"_ by Neil Patrick Harris.**

**_"Bring Me To Life"_ by Evanscence.**

**_"What I've Done"_ by Linkin Park.**

**_"If Everyone Cared"_ by Nickelback.**


End file.
